This invention relates generally to devices for helping anglers put a worm on a fishing hook for use as bait.
Baiting a fishing hook with a live worm is a messy and somewhat troublesome procedure. Not only is it difficult to bait the worm, but frequently the worm is so inartfully impaled on the hook that the worm falls off while casting or after being in the water a very short time. Many anglers, especially children, find baiting a hook with a live worm especially difficult, and frequently turn to other bait, if not other pastimes.